Jason White: a retelling of Snow white
by CeceTheWritingQueen
Summary: A handsome prince who whose on the run, a beautiful girl who here to protect him, a jealous king who want him dead , and seven fairies to make you laugh.


Jason White

A Ciara Mitchell Play

Jason: a handsome prince who is in great danger

Alicia: a girl warrior who is on a mission to protect Jason

Arthur: an evil king who wants to get rid of Jason permanently

Margret: Alicia's trainer and adult friend

Casey, Lacey and Macy: three girls that work and Like to snub Alicia

China: the leader fairy

Kara: the dizzy fairy

Mia: the angry fairy

Aisha: the snobby fairy

Aria: the smart fairy

Lola: the sad fairy

Marsha: the sassy fairy

**- Act 1 Scene 1-**

Time and Place

Inside King Arthur's castle

(King Arthur is sitting in his office waiting for Jason white)

Arthur: (_Yells) _Jason Get in here!

Jason (_enters stage right_) yes Uncle Arthur

Page:(1)

Arthur: (_Yells) _Jason Get in here!

Jason: (_Enters stage right_) yes Uncle Arthur

Arthur: I told you not to call me that it makes me sound like an old man.

Jason: Sorry

Arthur: Besides I am the king of Avalon

Jason: Yes your majesty, so what did you want to see me about

Arthur: My spies have informed me that you have been outside palace walls. Frolicking around with these common folk again

Jason: But they are subjects of your own kingdom.

Arthur: Arth-dom my dear son. They are my subjects Jason not yours, and I suggest you learn your place here.

Jason: But I thought my place was being prince.

Arthur: It is and as a prince it is your job to stay within the castle walls.

Jason: But how will I get to know the people, or travel or meet a girl.

Arthur: I'm sorry my son I didn't hear that last part I thought you said meet a girl.

Jason: You heard correctly I did.

Arthur: (_Laughs)_ Oh my dear boy you don't need to be thinking about meeting a girls.

Jason: But I thought I was….

Arthur: (Yells_)_ listen Jason White if you can't act like a prince then you will not be one _(Arthur snatches Jason's necklace and throws it on the floor then pushes Jason on the_

Page: (2)

_ground in anger)_ from now on you will cook, clean , and, scrub for me. You will be my servant boy.

Jason: Servant boy? But that not fair what about my self-defense classes.

Arthur: You will quit them. It's about time you learn some responsibility around here. And besides not everything is fair in this world and besides I am your Guardian until you are married.

Jason: (_Jason stands back up_) But you're also my uncle.

Arthur: How dare you. Guards!

(Two_ guards enter stage right behind Ja_son)

Guard 1: Yes your majesty.

Arthur: Get this servant boy out my sight.

Guard 2: Yes your majesty.

(The_ Guards grab Jason by the arms and drag him off stage_)

Arthur: alone at last _(Arthur walks toward the mirror) _Mirror, Mirror in my presents please tell what king is the bestest.

Mirror: For you my king you're great but soon Jason White will steal your fate.

Arthur: _(Angrily) _What! That little brat will still take my thunder in the future! this cannot be, I've put up with that little brat for sixteen years, and now he's going to steal my crown just like his low life father and now look at where he is DEAD! Deader than dead why he's so dead that….

Mirror: ok we get it

Arthur: I have to do something about this but what.

Mirror: Well my king instead of sending out people to kill the boy for you why don't you just kill him yourself instead.

Arthur: Mirror that is the most heinous, idiotic, most…ingenious plan you have ever come up with.

Mirror: But I was just kidding.

Arthur: No it's brilliant if those worthless hunters after all those traps I had them set can't kill him…. then why not me it as easy as apple pie.

Mirror: but your highness that's cruel to just up and kill him what will your people think and plus you will get caught

Arthur: who cares what the people think as far as they will come to find out jack white died in his sleep. (Arthur smiles evilly while the curtains close)

-**Act 1 Scene 2-**

Time and Place

Inside the woman Scullery

(Casey, Lacey and Macy are sitting around talking about Prince Jason)

Macy: I honestly don't even know why you even think that Prince jack is the one for you when I'm clearly his type.

Casey: you're crazy I'm clearly the one for him I took a quiz in Knightly Beat that proves it.

Lacey: both of you are wrong me and him have way more in common than the both of you.

Macy: Oh really like what?

Lacey: like…umm let me get back to you on that.

(Alicia enters stage left)

Macy: oh look girls if it's isn't the boy-girl freak.

Alicia: look Macy I don't have time for your drama today.

Macy: why do you have some pigs to wrestle out of the barn?

Alicia: Look Macy it isn't my fault I'd rather learn how to defend myself from danger than sit around and talk about some stuck up, pretty boy prince all day.

Lacy: first of all he is not stuck up or a pretty boy. Second of all he's the most handsome boy in Lakefield.

Alicia: Well do you like him because he's cute or do you like him because of his personality

Macy: Alicia I don't know why you are lying to yourself

Alicia: what are you talking about?

Macy: It's so obvious you like Prince Jason

Alicia: that's preposterous

Lacy: oh please I saw you talking to him yesterday

Alicia: First of all he came up to me, and second he was asking me where his Uncle the king was

Macy: Lacy don't waste your breathe Alicia is probably right

Alicia: I am?

Macy: Yeah I mean why would the prince fall a for a worthless, poor, peasant girl who thinks she's so tough when really she is just scared little troll

Alicia: Look here Macy I suggest that you stop or else I will make you eat those words, literality

Macy: bring it on barn girl!

_(They start arguing and getting in each other faces)_

Margret: (_Comes in stage left)_ what is going on here?

_(The girls stop fighting and look at Margret)_

Margret: this is place of business not a drama corner

Macy: tell that to Alicia she's the one who started it

Lacy: Yeah all Alicia's fault

Casey: yeah Alicia is always creating a quarrel

Margret: I highly doubt that, now everyone except Alicia outside the king's sheet are not going to fold themselves.

Macy: fine. Hey girl's maybe if we're lucky maybe Jason might be out there flexing

_(They scream in excitement as they exit stage right)_

Margret: and as for you

Alicia: look Auntie I didn't do anything to those girls they started it you know they always do

Margret: I'm not worried about that I need to talk to you about something in private

Alicia: what is it?

Margret: well you know how your mother told the queen that you would one day protect her son from King Arthur when you were trained enough and ready

Alicia: Please tell me you're joking

Margret: ok I'm joking

Alicia: really?

Margret: No I just said that to spare your feelings love

Alicia: You have to be kidding me. Sixteen years of knights training and learning every form of self-defense imaginable all wasted just babysit some prince.

Margret: Hey you need to stop with that and buck up young lady. Your mother made a promise do you want let her down now do you

Alicia: Well….

Margret: Alicia!

Alicia: No, She would want me to do this on her behalf

Margret: Now that's what I like to hear. Now you have to get pack we are planning a cast-away wagon that will take you and Jason to a safe cabin where you will protect him until further notice

Alicia: ok, speaking of his royal highness how is he taking the news that his uncle wants to kill him.

Margret: he's actually taking it pretty well

Alicia: really now

Margret: if by well you mean pacing back and forth in complete and utter disturbance

Alicia: ouch

Margret: yeah, but what do you expect it's not like the old chap was expecting this to happen and acted accordingly

Alicia: well maybe he saw it coming I mean if my uncle was trying to kill me I would have saw some signs

Margret: well you better get packing remember eight o' clock and not a moment later.

Alicia: yes, Aunt Margret

_(Margret exits stage left)_

Alicia: I still can't believe it, me, watching over a prince as if I'm some royal body-guard. I just don't understand it but I must do this for my mother's sake she would have done the same. But I just don't get it he's a prince what does he need saving for he can take care of himself. Well no matter it my job to protect him so off I go… but why me of all the people in this kingdom they pick me to do some guards dirty work well I have no choice but for once I like to be the hero fight my battles not watch over the wealthy. But maybe that all I'm destined to be and nothing else. (sighs)

(_Alicia exits stage right)_

_(Guard 1 and 2 enter stage left) _

Guard 1: did you hear that

Guard 2: yeah that girl has some serious issues with the prince

Guard 1: no you nimrod (hits him over the head) that girl and her aunt are planning something to help protect prince Jason when Arthur said to his mirror that he was going to kill him tonight in his sleep.

Guard 2: so you think we should tell the king there plan

Guard 1: we should if we want to keep our heads

Guard 2: I like my head on my body

Guard 1: then we better go tell him

_(The two guards exit stage left and the curtains close)_

**-Act 1 Scene 3- **

Time and Place

Inside Arthur's chambers

Arthur: Its simply perfect plan mirror while our dear prince is asleep I shall sneak into his room and cut his throat then I will leave one of servant gloves on his bed and they will think that one of the servants did and not me. Isn't it a marvelous idea don't you think so mirror?

Mirror: marvelous indeed your highness (_mumbles_) even though it was my idea

Arthur: what was that mirror

Mirror: nothing your majesty

Arthur: that's what I thought

(_The two guards__enters stage right_)

Guard 1: your highness we bring you some interesting news

Arthur: not now I'm busy glorifying myself

Guard 2: but you're excellently its very important

Arthur: more important than myself in my finest hour

Guard 1: well equally important your highness

Arthur: well, what is it

Guard 2: well, you see you excellently you know Maiden Margret

Arthur: yes, head of the lower scullery clan

Guard 2: we overheard her talking to some girl about protecting the prince and him running away to a safe cabin tonight at eight

Arthur: Impossible, how did they find out my plan.

Guard 2: I don't know you're excellently

Arthur: you mention a girl was involved, did you catch her name?

Guard 2: well I think her name was umm… Moesha, No Victoria, no, that's not it…. I got Alicia you're highness

Arthur: Alicia huh? Why does that name sound so familiar?

Mirror: your highness if I may Alicia is the name of the girl whose parents you had killed because the mother was hatching a plan with your late wife to not only protect young Jason but to dethrone you. You also sent the young child to work as a low scullery maid for the rest of her life.

Arthur: oh right, I've done so many killing and sentencing I can't even keep up.

Guard 1: what do you want us to do about it sire

Arthur: I want you and the other guards to capture Jason white and Alicia before they get off castle grounds tonight.

Guard 2: what about Maiden Margret?

Arthur: I shall deal with her later

Guard 1: and what do you want us to do with them once we capture them sire

Arthur: kill the girl yourself but bring Jason to me

Guard 1&2: yes your majesty

Arthur: now be-gone I have some very important things to attend to.

(Both guards exit stage right)

Mirror: sire might I suggest that you are going a little overboard with this, I mean killing your nephew out of pure envy is bad enough, but killing a young innocent girl caught in the cross fire is just insane.

Arthur: first of all the girl seems more than innocent if she is going to protect the prince, and second of all when you get to be ruler for as long as I have you learn that even the little people are trying to knock you off your throne therefore you have to be on your guard.

Mirror: but your highness if I may….

Arthur: listen here this is my kingdom and I decide who lives and who dies in this kingdom and if some scullery maid wants to try and de-throne me then she must die do I make myself clear

Mirror: but your highness I really think that…

Arthur: look mirror if you question my authority one more time I' m going to smash you into a thousand pieces with a stone

Mirror: wow you are really evil

Arthur: oh mirror complements, won't get you everywhere

Mirror: _(mumbles)_ neither will murder

Arthur: (_Arthur picks a rock off the floor and puts in throwing motion)_ what did I tell you mirror

Mirror: wait your highness are you sure you want to do this

Think of all the things we have been through

Arthur: you mean all the sarcastic comments you make every time I come up with a plan

Mirror: well there that

(Arthur starts to throw the rock)

Mirror: wait don't you want me to tell you where Jason is now

Arthur: ok I won't smash you

Mirror: great

Arthur: now tell me where is Jason now

Mirror: I see he is outside near the wishing well

Arthur: oh well then it won't matter anyway in a few hours Jason white will be no more and then I shall rain fairest in the land

_(laughs evilly)_

(Curtains close)

**-Act 1 Scene 4-**

Time and Place

Outside the castle in the stables

(Margret and Prince Jason are standing waiting for Alicia in the stables)

Margret: ok where is Alicia

Jason: I don't know but she'd better hurry

(Alicia enter stage left)

Margret: where were you?

Alicia: I was just went near the lake and shot some pebbles

Margret: didn't I tell you to be here at 8 o'clock sharp

Alicia: I'm sorry I had some things I had to think about

Margret: well you're late

Alicia: look I'm here now isn't that all that matters

Margret: well this Prince Jason the man you will be protecting

Alicia: (curtsies to Jason) your highness. Auntie we've met

Jason: yes, Alicia right

Alicia: wow he actually remembers my name

Jason: I beg your pardon

Margret: Your highness please excuse her she a little feisty today aren't we Alicia.

Alicia: don't worry about me I'm fine

Jason: I see (_looks doubtfully_)

Alicia: look can we get ready and go

Margret: yes you two should really get going

(Jason and Alicia get into the wagon)

Margret: now you better hurry up and go before…..

(The guards show up and grab Margret)

Margret: Arthur's guards show up

Guard 1: Jason White and Alicia you are under arrest. under the orders of King Arthur now put your hands up and do not move

(Jason and Alicia put their hands up)

Alicia: ok no need to be drastic….PUNCH IT DRIVER!

(_the wagon drives off while the guards chase after it on horse-back as a result as each guard jump on the back of the wagon and attack while Jason and Alicia defend themselves. While the battle is progressing one guard stabs Alicia in the arm and throws the knife in wheel of the wagon causing the wagon to lose control and steer into a tree making Jason and Alicia crash while the guards retreat back exit stage right)_

Alicia: whoa! That was some crash

Jason: you're telling me. That was some nice fighting skills back there

Alicia: why thank you your highness

Jason: you know you're good for a you know

Alicia: a girl

Jason: well yeah

Alicia: typical

Jason what's that suppose to mean

Alicia: it's so typical that any male royal thinks that a women can't do more things outside of cooking and cleaning

Jason: And it's so typical that someone who doesn't know royals or men that much would say that

Alicia: oh I'm sorry did I insult you lord prissy pants

Jason: look all I know is that we're lost and it's getting darker by the minute

Alicia: you're right we should go find shelter (they look around the stage but find nothing)

Jason: why don't we just sleep under this tree here?

Alicia: good idea Ow! (hold her arm in pain)

Jason: what's wrong with your arm?

Alicia: nothing let's just…

Jason: (Jason grabs her arm and pushes up her sleeve) you have a cut

Alicia: it's just a little cut I'll be fine

Jason: no you won't you got stabbed in the arm and if we do not heal it soon it will either get infected or you will bleed to death.

Alicia: yeah I guess your right

(they walk over toward the tree)

Jason: (Jason gets a tiny bottle and healing gauze from his pocket) this should fix you right up

Alicia: thanks. Your pretty good at healing for a

Jason: a guy

Alicia: well yeah.

Jason: so you think that all Royals don't care for the well being of others

Alicia: well I ….. Now you're just putting words in my mouth

Jason: ok I'm sorry but you started it

Alicia: look let's just get some sleep because tomorrow we have to find real shelter now that our plans have gone south literally

Jason: agreed besides (yawns) I'm tired any way after all that fighting to save your life

Alicia: You saved my life that will be the day goodnight wonder-boy

Jason goodnight

(_They both fall asleep near the tree as the curtains close)_

**Act 2 Scene 1-**

Time and Place

In the forest under the tree

_(Its morning and Jason and Alicia are just waking up) _

Jason: _(wakes up) _Alicia wake up we got to….. Alicia? Where are you?

Alicia: _(enters stage right)_ wow sleeping beauty finally woke up

Jason: why were you up before me?

Alicia: well I decide to go ahead in the forest and try and find real shelter

Jason: well did you find anything

Alicia: yes I saw a cottage that's across from a stream just up a head

Jason: well then let's go

Alicia: slow you're road you got have to eat something first or you will pass out. So I filled my canteen with water from the stream (tosses her canteen to him) and grabbed a couple of bananas and berries to eat

Jason: are you sure those berries aren't poisonous

Alicia: I know they aren't because I know they red ones are poison and the blues are good to eat

Jason: how do you know that? In fact how do you know all about survival in the forest?

Alicia: Margret taught me everything I need to know about surviving on my own from telling berries apart to shooting an arrows to making a bear trap

Jason: why?

Alicia: look do you want to keep asking questions or do want to eat and get going

Jason: sorry I just want to know a little bit more about the girl who's protecting me

Alicia: and you probably won't not because I'm not an open book

Jason: well fine then (swallows his food) I'm ready when you are. Lead the way

Alicia: Gladly

_(They walk for a while across the stage until they stop in the middle of there tracks)_

Alicia: here it is

Jason: do you think anyone is in there

Alicia: Only one way to find out _(Alicia goes toward the door and knocks on the door)_ sounds like Nobody's home (_the door cracks opens a bit) _and its unlocked come on

_(They walk into the house and the curtains close)_

_(The curtains open and there in the house)_

Alicia: See it looks like no one is here

Jason: well yea but isn't this breaking and entering

Alicia: I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind

Mia: (_Off stage)_ but yeah we do mind

Alicia: (draws out her sword) who said that?

Mia: I did

Jason: (draws out his sword) show yourself

(Mia and the other fairies enter stage right)

Alicia: umm… you guys are

Mia: Fairies we know thanks for the tip captain obvious

China: Mia don't be rude we have guest

Mia: Guest? More like trespassers

Kara: yeah they could be like cat watchers or something

Aria: I think you mean cat burglars

Kara: oh right _(laughs)_

Aisha: well the way they dress they look homeless

Lola: Aww that so sad _(cries)_

China: that enough all of you don't you think we should at lest ask them who they are and what are they doing here before we start accusing them

Mia: I guess that's the best idea

China: may I ask who are you

Jason: I'm Jason white

All: the Prince

China: I knew you looked familiar

Marsha: yes and he's more handsome in person

China: and who is the girl

Jason: this is my friend and protector Alicia

Marsha: Now why would a big, strong, handsome guy like you need protection by a girl.

Jason: we are fugitives to King Arthur and he wants to kill me so we ran away from his kingdom and found you're cottage

All: Awww

Alicia: And we were wondering if we could stay here until this whole thing blows over

Mia: I don't know, how do we know that she's isn't working for Arthur

China: _ignore_ her she just doesn't want share the house with others. But we would be delighted for you to stay with us. Beside we need some help around the house any way

Alicia: Awesome, what can we help you with first?

China: Well if it's not too much trouble could you gather fire wood it's suppose to be cold tonight

Jason: sure we don't mind

Alicia: by the way we introduced ourselves to you but you didn't quiet tell us who you are

China: oh, where are my manners? I'm China

Kara: I'm Kara

Mia: I'm Mia

Aisha: I'm Aisha

Aria: I'm Aria

Lola: I'm Lola

Marsha: and I'm Marsha

ALL: And we are the seven fairies of the cottage

Alicia: yes that good to know

_(They walk outside and the fairies exits stage right)_

Alicia: Must you always have to sound like your own pity party in front of people

Jason: well excuse me if my own uncle wants to not only me killed but you as well and I can't help but feel terrified

Alicia: Whatever

Jason: what is your problem, ever since you met me you act as if there is some type of _unidentified_ tension between you and me

Alicia: Tension what tension?

Jason: look whatever my Uncle did I apologize for it and is there any way I can make it better please let me know

Alicia: It's not that simple

Jason: well maybe it might help if you tell me about it I can help

Alicia: I told I'm not too keen on talking about my past

Jason: then don't think of it as talking about you're past think of it as telling me who the real Alicia is as a friend

Alicia: Well I guess I better tell somebody. When I was five years old my mother was good friends with your mother the queen and she always talked to you're mom about raising me to become this _fierce warrior to one day defeat Arthur and take back the kingdom for you to rule __(starts to tear up)__. But I guess one of Arthur's Hench-men over herd and told Arthur because after my mom met with the queen and she came home about six guards barged right into our house and chopped my moms head off a killed her and then they took my dad chopped his head off and killed him too and then they took me to king Arthur and he sentenced me to work as a scullery maid for the rest of my life. And that's why to this day I hate royals _

_Jason: wow I'm really sorry I swear I'll….._

_Alicia: no, don't feel sorry for me what's done is done_

_Jason: no, Arthur should pay for his crimes and once I'm king I shall give Arthur the punishment he deserves _

_Alicia: that's sweet (wipes tears) but it wasn't all bad I met my aunt Margret and she taught me everything I need to know about fighting, self-defense and wilderness survival, that's why I know so much about it._

_Jason: well if I had to be protected by anyone I'm glad it's you_

_Alicia: thanks. Ok I told you my baggage now answer me this why does your uncle want to kill you?_

_Jason: well when my father was king he banished Arthur out of the kingdom after repeated attempts of stealing the crown for himself. But Arthur was pissed and wanted revenge so he snuck into the castle later that night and then put arsenic into his wine and later that day when he was giving a toast he drank his wine a died right there in front of his people. Then Arthur stepped in as king, and I hear he has this magic mirror that know all and sees all and usually it says that he is fairest in the land but is said that I was so I guess he's jealous._

_Alicia: and now he wants to kill you for it so you don't take over as king and he can keep his crown _

_Jason: right_

_Alicia: wow talk about family drama _

_Jason: but I'm not too discouraged I know I'm going to get out of here and then take back my kingdom_

_Alicia: well until then we are stuck getting fire wood for a bunch of fairies __(grabs the fire wood)__ I'm going to go inside __(starts walking away to stage right)_

_Jason: Alicia wait!_

_Alicia: (__turns around__) yeah_

_Jason: what are you doing tonight?_

_Alicia: Umm nothing really, why?_

_Jason: well when we were walking toward the cottage I saw a water fall and I was wondering if you would like to have a picnic under the water fall_

_Alicia: I'd love to_

_Jason: great it's a date_

_Alicia: umm… yeah a date (turns toward the door)_

_Jason: do you want me to walk you in _

_Alicia: No, No I'm fine Jason you stay outside and grab a banana_

_(__Alicia exits stage left and the curtain closed)_

_ **-Act 2 Scenes**__**2-**_

_ Time and Place_

_In Arthurs Chambers_

_Arthur: (__angry__) you idiots all you had to do Was capture Jason and Alicia and you let them get away_

_Guard 1: your highness we're sorry but they out smarted us_

_Arthur: spare me your lame excuses just get out of my sight before I stone you_

_Both: yes your majesty_

_(The guards exit stage right)_

_Arthur: now how am I going to get rid of Jason?_

_Mirror: well your highness I have a simple solution to your problem_

_Arthur: I'm listening_

_Mirror: well I see that Jason has become very fond of our little girl warrior_

_Arthur: you mean Alicia?_

_Mirror: yes, in fact I'm getting a vision that he has ask her on a date_

_Arthur: oh god bite me. Mirror how does that help me_

_Mirror: don't you see now that Jason has become fond of her that means he would do anything to protect her including…_

_Arthur: sacrifice his own life for hers. Mirror you're a genius _

_Mirror: and you're just not figuring this out_

_Arthur: if I kidnap Alicia then Jason will come running to try and save her, and when he does he'll be right in our little trap_

_Mirror: it's a perfect plan sire. Now what is your method of killing him machete, mace, your mighty sword?_

_Arthur: no I have something special in mind for Jason (__Arthur walks to the table and opens a box and inside is an apple in which he picks it up in his hand and shows it to the audience__)_

_Mirror: you're going to kill him with an apple?_

_Arthur: my dear mirror to you this looks like a plain old fruit but to me this will be the demise of Jason white (__Laughs evilly__) _

_(The curtains close)_

_**-Act 2 Scene 3-**_

_Time & Place_

_ Inside the fairies cottage_

_China: so do you think he likes her_

_Mia: why would he like her when he can like a perfectly good girl right here?_

_China: oh hush up_

_Kara: well I think….._

_Aisha: wait you're thinking up there_

_Kara: yes and as I was saying I think he likes her but she's afraid to admit it_

_Lola: (starts crying)_

_Marsha: what wrong now Lola_

_Lola: I'm just so happy for young love (sob)_

_China: hush up she's coming_

_(Alicia enters stage right with logs in her hands)_

_China: oh you brought the fire wood_

_Alicia: (__sets logs on the table)__ what were you guys just talking about?_

_All: nothing_

_Kara: just about you liking Jason_

_All: Kara!_

_Kara: what I didn't know it was a secret_

_Alicia: well you all can stop your mindless gossip because I don't like Jason_

_China: now, now sweetie it's ok you're in love. There's no need to be in denial_

_Alicia: I'm not in denial_

_Marsha: look when are you going realize that you have a good man right here _

_Alicia: well he is cute and he did heal the cut on my arm but there's no way I'm in love _

_China: oh really then when he asked you out how come you blushed_

_Alicia: well that's because ….. _

_Mia: oh quit bluffing you like him and who could blame you_

_Alicia: well yes, I mean no, I'm not sure. But what I do know is that I have to meet Jason at the waterfall for a picnic and I want to look presentable_

_Marsha: and you want us to make you look good_

_China: oh I love playing dress up in fact I just finished a new dress (the dress appears out of thin air) now honestly I think the dress should be pink_

_Mia: well I was thinking maybe it should be blue_

_China: au contraire I think it should be pink because it says she's flirty and fun_

_Mia: actually blue says she's more sophisticated and classy_

_Aria: well actually I would go with green because it represents enchantment_

_Marsha: no what about purple it's the color of royalty_

_(They all start arguing) _

_Alicia: guys stop it all of you_

_(They stop)_

_China: we are terribly sorry we just want you to look nice but if you want I have some of my old creations in the back that you can change into_

_Alicia: thank you __(Alicia exits stage left)_

_China: she's such an egger girl_

_Mia: yeah I guess. I still think she would have looked better in blue_

_China: why do you always have to start an argument?_

_Mia: and why do you always have to act like you're in charge all the time_

_China: that's because I am in charge_

_(China and Mia argue some more)_

_(Alicia enters stage right)_

_Alicia: Ok I just want to know what you think_

_(Mia and China stop arguing and look at Alicia)_

_China: you look beautiful _

_Alicia: you really think so _

_Marsha: the prince is going to love you _

_Alicia: I kind of hope he does. Well I should get going_

_China: now remember the clothes will last until midnight _

_Alicia: seriously?_

_China: no just kidding. Wrong story_

_Alicia: well I should go _

_China: great and by the way we made you a picnic basket to bring_

_Alicia: thanks I'm leaving now (Alicia exits stage right)_

_China: you think he's going to fall for her_

_Mia: Nope _

_China: I think so_

Mia: of course you do

_(__They start to argue as the curtains close) _

_ **-Act 2 Scenes 4-**_

_Time & Place_

_ **Outside near the water fall**_

_(Jason is standing center stage waiting for Alicia) _

_Jason: where is she, she should have been here by now. What if she was too nervous to show up_

_(Alicia enters stage left)_

_Alicia: I'm here _

_Jason: oh you came I was afraid you weren't going to show _

_Alicia: what would make you think that?_

_Jason: well you sounded nervous when you agreed to come_

_Alicia: well I wasn't I was just shocked_

_Jason: shocked? _

_Alicia: well yes you see umm….. Never mind_

_Jason: no why were you shocked _

_Alicia: it's just I didn't think you would want to ask me out. Not a lot of guys do_

_Jason: why?_

_Alicia: because I'm kind of hard to figure out and rough around the edges _

_Jason: well I don't think that I think you're a really cool girl. Sit down I see you brought the picnic basket_

_Alicia :__( sits on the floor with him)__ oh right I did_

_Jason: you know you're not like the other girls and princesses I've meet all they care about is themselves and how there destine to be with me_

_Alicia: well what do you like in a girl?_

_Jason: well I like someone who is nice but brave and head strong and not afraid of anything; someone who will not only be a wife but a friend and someone will just always be there_

_Alicia: I see_

_Jason: what about you what do you look for in a guy_

_Alicia: I like someone who is fun, strong and that understands me because not a lot of guys do they think they know me but they really don't_

_Jason: oh I see, well you look beautiful tonight_

_Alicia: thanks and you were right about the water falls it's beautiful by the lake tonight. We should eat let's see what the fairies….. I mean what I packed (Alicia starts to rummage through the basket) oh yeah sandwiches and strawberries _

_Jason: I love strawberries_

_Alicia: Me too, here __(feeds Him one)_

_Jason: their sweet like…. _

_Alicia: sweet like what_

_Jason: like you _

_Alicia: you know Jason If I had the job to protect anyone I'm glad it's you_

_Jason: and I'm glad that the person who is protecting me is _

_You to._

_Alicia: it's a nice night the moon is pretty_

_Jason: perfect for a waltz (gestures his hand toward her) may I have this dance_

_Alicia: oh I don't really dance Jason_

_Jason: just try I'll lead you follow_

_Alicia: Ok( they slow dance for a minute as the song plays then they stop and look into each other's eyes)_

_(__Jason Kisses Alicia)_

_Alicia: __(pulls back__) Jason I think I have feelings for you_

_Jason: (pulls back) me too and I don't want anything to happen to you_

_Alicia: me neither (they kiss again then they both pull back) I think I should go_

_Jason: yes we have a long day tomorrow_

_Alicia: goodnight Jason_

_Jason: goodnight Alicia_

_(Alicia exits stage left) _

_Jason: I got a Kiss. Oh my dear lord she into me now how do I make the next move but how __(The curtains close) _

_**-Act 2 Scene 5-**_

_Time & Place_

_ In the fairies cottage _

_(The fairies are standing around talking)_

_(Alicia enters stage right) _

_China: how was it?_

_Alicia: well it's was interesting _

_Aisha: he kissed you didn't he_

_Alicia: yes_

_(they all scream)_

_Marsha: tell us all about it_

_Alicia: well he's told me that he was glad that I was protecting him_

_Aria: yes keep going _

_Alicia: and then he said He thinks I'm really cool and down to earth and that he would never let anyone or anything hurt me_

_Marsha: and then what happened _

_Alicia: and then he said I was sweet then he kissed me_

_China: I knew he'd fall for her _

_Mia: well I guess you were right_

_China: well do you like him back_

_Alicia: I think so_

_(__They all squeal in excitement)_

_China: you should tell him tomorrow how you feel _

_Alicia: why tomorrow_

_China: because you shouldn't hold it in for so long _

_Alicia: I'm going to as soon as I see him. But until then where do I sleep_

_Aisha: there's a guest room upstairs _

_Alicia: thanks good night ladies_

_All: good night._

_(The curtains close)_

_**- **__**Act 3**__**Scene 1-**_

_Time & Place_

_ Outside the fairies cottage_

_Alicia: Morning Jason_

_Jason: morning Alicia_

_Alicia: so about last night _

_Jason: yeah umm…. so did you really mean what you said _

_Alicia: well yes I care about you Jason and I would never want anything to happen to you_

_Jason: Same here. Where are you going?_

_Alicia: I'm going to secure the area to make sure everything is safe_

_Jason: oh well then we'll talk later then _

_Alicia: yea later bye _

_Jason: bye __(exits stage right)_

_(Alicia walks around the stage until two guard grab her by her arms and cover her mouth and then drag her off the stage)_

_(The curtains close)_

_(The curtains open again with the fairies outside the cottage)_

_Mia: what do you think it means_

_Aria: I looks like a threat to Jason_

_Kara: what if Arthur tries to kill Jason_

_(Jason enters stage right)_

_Jason: guys some things wrong. I went into the woods to look for Alicia and I looked all over the forest I think she's missing, and why are you guys looking at me in fear_

_China: __(takes the note off the door and gives it to Jason__) it's from Arthur_

_Jason: __(reads the note out loud) my dear nephew I have been patient with you for far too long and it's time for us to end this war between us. Meet me in the field at sundown if you don't your girlfriend is done. P.S come alone and don't bring any weapons).__ He has Alicia I have to go save her_

_China: No you can't it's a trap_

_Jason: and if I don't she will die and I promise that I would never let anything happen to her_

_Marsha: but Arthur will destroy you _

_Jason: that's the price I'm willing to pay for her I love her to much to let her die in his clutches. It's almost sundown I should get going if I don't come backing one hour come for me __(Jason exits stage left)_

_China: alright_

_Mia: you think he'll be ok_

_China: I don't know Mia, I don't know_

_(The curtains close)_

_**-Act 3 Scene 2-**_

_Time & Place _

_ In the field_

_(__Jason enters stage left)_

_Jason: alright Arthur show yourself_

_Arthur: (__Arthur enter stage right)__ well if it isn't my favorite nephew _

_Jason: where's Alicia _

_Arthur: why all the hostility show me some respect I am your uncle after all_

_Jason: what is it that you want from me? _

_Arthur: vengeance. _

_Jason: why?_

_Arthur: why? Is because you have been the center of attention for much too long trying to steal my thunder and now you must pay for the consequences just like you're idiot father. _

_Jason: look Arthur I don't care what you do with me just let Alicia go_

_Arthur: patients my dear boy I have something I want to show you __(pulls the apple from his pocket)__ I've put a spell on this apple that will make you seem dead on the outside but alive on the inside. But it won't matter once you take a bite of this apple on the inside you're going to wish you were dead_

_Jason: And I suppose you're going to force feed it down my throat _

_Arthur: oh no my dear boy I'm giving you a choice either you take a bite of the apple or (snaps his finger and two guard come out with Alicia and one guard has a knife) or you can watch me chop off your girlfriends head the choice is yours Jason _

_Alicia: Don't worry Jason I'll be fine I promise_

_Arthur: Silence Jason is making his decision_

_Jason: Alicia I have to do it it's the only way_

_Alicia: no please I don't want you to die I care to much_

_Jason: neither do I and you understand why I have to do this_

_Arthur: Tic Tock Jason_

_Alicia: (starts to cry) Jason no please I love you_

_Jason: I love you too but I'm sorry._

_Alicia: Jason please_

_Jason: You know Arthur you know how you always say you love to win._

_Arthur: yes_

_Jason: well congratulations __(Jason takes the apple__) you've won (__takes a bite of the apple then falls to the ground dead)_

_Arthur: at long last I have finally destroyed Jason white (laughs evilly)_

_(The guards throw Alicia to the ground next to Jason and Arthur and the guards exit stage right)_

_ Alicia: no Jason please stay with me (starts crying as the curtains close)_

_**-Act 3 Scene 4-**_

_Time & Place _

_ In the fairies cottage_

_(They all stand around Jason for his awake) _

_China: this is just so said (__crying)_

_Marsha: I know. Why must the good die young (cries)_

_Mia: even in death he's still handsome (cries)_

_Aria: how's Alicia taking it?_

_China: she's in the corner mad _

_Alicia: there just has to be away for him to come back there has to be a spell to bring him back there just has to I knew I shouldn't have left I should have stayed it's all my fault_

_China: It's not your fault. And I'm sorry dear but magic can't bring back the dead_

_Aria: wait I think I found something in my spell book._

_Alicia: what's it say what's it say_

_Aria: It says that if one has been put under a spell by the dark one then the spell cannot be undone. However if a true hero come and defeats the dark one then all his spells will be undone_

_Alicia: so all I have to do is kill Arthur and the spell will be broken_

_Aria: that's what it seems_

_Alicia: then I'm going to do _

_China: no it's too dangerous _

_Alicia: look this might be my only way to save Jason and I'm going to save him one way or another (grabs her sword and dagger)_

_Mia: then we're coming with you _

_Alicia: No this is my fight. This time Arthurs gone too far and I'm making him pay like Jason wanted him to._

_Marsha: then you go girl, fight for you man_

_Alicia: I will and I will win_

_(Alicia exits stage right and the curtains close)_

_Mia you think she'll win_

_China: not a chance Mia, not a Chance_

_ **-Act 3 Scene 5-**_

_Time & Place_

_ In Arthurs Chambers _

_(Arthur is standing center stage admiring himself in the mirror)_

_Arthur: well I did it mirror I finally got rid of Jason_

_Mirror: so how do you feel_

_Arthur: complete and satisfied nothing could possibly ruin this for me_

_(Alicia enters stage right)_

_Alicia: Arthur I've come to fight _

_Arthur: except that. Oh how cute it's the little warrior that could, she's come to fight me_

_Alicia: listen Arthur your reign of terror has gone on long enough it's time for you to pay the ultimate price._

_Arthur: very well if it's a fight you want (draws his sword) it's a fight you'll get_

_Alicia: (draws her sword) bring it on your highness_

_(They start fighting an go back and forth for a while)_

_Arthur: when are you going to realize you can't beat me (knocks her down to the floor) face you're just a pathetic love struck girl. Prepare to meet your demise just like your boyfriend (he almost stuck at her but Alicia gets him down by his feet and grabs his sword)_

_Alicia: (lashes at him) that's for my father (strikes him in the side) that for my mother (hits him in the chest) that's for Jason (stabs him in the chest) and that's for me. (sighs in relief) I did it_

_Mirror: you defeat Arthur. Now I and the kingdom is free from his curse thanks to you_

_Alicia: speaking of curses I have to get back to Jason good-bye _

_(Alicia exits stage right)_

_Mirror: wait I have something to give you ( the mirror uses his magic and Alicia Is In a beautiful dress)_

_Alicia: what's this for_

_Mirror: I'm a fan of true love and what it can create_

_(Alicia runs toward stage right)_

_**-Act 3 Scene 6-**_

_Time & Place _

_In the Woods _

_(The fairies stand at Jason casket and mourn)_

_Mia: It's just a shame that he died (starts crying)_

_Marsha: yeah. He look the clouds are clearing up_

_China: do you think Alicia has destroyed Arthur a lift the curse_

_Aria: she had to_

_Alicia: (__enters stage right)__ Is Jason awake did I break the spell_

_China: you're back and unharmed _

_Alicia: yeah I know but is he ok_

_Aria: I'm afraid that the spell was too strong that even Arthur's demise couldn't break the spell I'm sorry_

_Alicia: no this is not what was suppose to happen It can't end like this_

_China: I'm sorry but I guess what's done is done_

_Alicia: well can I a lest have a moment to say good bye_

_China: sure. Ladies let's give her some privacy _

_(The fairies exits stage left) _

_Alicia: well I guess this is it. You know I never thought I would fall in love let alone fall in love with a prince but you were more than that you were a friend and someone who really understood me. You heal my physical wounds and my emotional wounds and now that you're gone __(starts to cry)__ I don't know what I'm going to do (wipes tears) but I guess I should just move on but I don't know if I will because I love you Jason and I can't get over you so let me give you this to remember me by _

_(She opens the glass coffin and kisses Jason on his lips)Good-bye Jason_

_(The fairies enter stage right)_

_China: are you going to be alright_

_Alicia: I don't know but I have to move on_

_Jason: so you're leaving me already _

_Alicia: (turns around) Jason you're alive. (hugs him) B-but how _

_Aria: well according to my spell book the only way to break the sleeping death spell is by true loves kiss_

_Alicia: and after I said I love you it must have meant it is true. And I thought I lost you forever_

_Jason: but now it's over and I can return back to the kingdom safely._

_Alicia: just like you wanted_

_Jason: and Alicia will you be my girlfriend and my queen _

_Alicia: yes, yes a thousand times yes_

_Jason: I thought so_

_China: I guess there is a such thing as a happy ending_

_(Jason Kisses Alicia and the curtain close)_

_THE END._

_A Ciara Mitchell Production_


End file.
